1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for eliminating toilet odors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been proposed for eliminating or removing odoriferous gases associated with flush toilets. Although this problem arising from a naturally occurring phenomenon has been with us for decades, there does not appear to be an odor removing system which has gained widespread acceptance in either commercial or residential applications.
Many of the prior art odor removing systems were add-on units for attachment to conventional toilets having the usual bowl, tank, pedestal, and folding lid and seat arrangements. Some of these odor removing systems included floor standing units or were highly visible when installed on the toilet. Examples of these types of systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,553; 4,117,559; 4,059,857; 3,824,637; and 3,585,651.
Preferably, the odor removing system should not require any floor supported components due to the space limitations present in many bathrooms. From a safety standpoint, the system should not present any electrical shock hazards. Furthermore, the system should be primarily concealed and not unsightly, have sanitary construction with easy to clean assemblies and a long service life.
Other systems were built into the toilet seat and the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,201 disclosed a seat and lid combination that attached to a conventional toilet in substitution for the conventional seat and lid. Such a system increases the size, weight and appearance of the combination lid and seat, thus making it slightly awkward and cumbersome.
None of the prior art devices have found any significant consumer acceptance. It is desirable to have a toilet odor eliminating apparatus which can be quickly and easily installed on a typical residential toilet and which is concealed, safe, easy to clean and has a long service life.